castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Castlevania: The Belmont Legacy
The following problem report was sent by 67.163.254.241. Since I do not think that problem reports are the correct place to discuss issues with the accuracy of articles, I am posting it here along with my reply.: You say that "Juste may be Christopher's father, whose corpse is desecrated by Dracula 50 years later." Yet, Harmony of Dissonance is set in 1748, and stars Juste Belmont, the grandson of Simon Belmont and member of the legendary Belmont family of vampire hunters. So therefore A) christopher would be in the 1500s, Simon in the 1600s, and Juste in the 1700s making both you and the comic wrong. Reinhart77's response: You are correct that according to the official timeline and most Japanese sources, Castlevania Adventure precedes Castlevania I and Harmony of Dissonance. For some reason though, the Belmont Legacy decided to make Christopher a successor to Simon Belmont's story, rather than a predecessor. The comic is "wrong", but that is the way it is written. The article does point this out. Evidence of this is the fact that Simon appears a mural in the Belmont's cemetary, as well as a possible statue of him (I don't see the resemblance in the statue myself, but I haven't looked very hard, and someone else thought it was). Also, the story makes it clear that this was not Dracula's first resurrection. The ancestors of the Ivan Bartley had resurrected him a hundred years before the comic (I speculate this was the dark priest who resurrected Dracula in Castlevania Chronicles, their clothes are nearly identical). The game Castlevania Adventure however represents the first time that Dracula had been resurrected, so the comic must not be following the official timeline. The best way to make sense of the chronology in the story is to say that Belmont Legacy takes place 100 years after Simon. Then things fall into place. The clothes they wear also makes more sense. It is unfortunate that the comic is written that way, the authors may have been following the American timeline, which says that Trevor Belmont was the great grandfather of Simon Belmont. It's confusing, since description for the story actually lists the correct year that Castlevania Adventure is supposed to take place, but that was probably an oversight, since the Belmont Legacy does not take place during that year (unless Dracula's curse really took place in the 1300's...). The part about Juste is certainly just speculation, but I actually thought the corpse of Christopher's father kinda looked like Juste and Simon Belmont was Juste's grandfather, so if Simon Belmont was Christopher's great-grandfather, it would stand to reason that Juste was Christopher's father - in this timeline anyways. --Reinhart77 05:55, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Trevor is on the left, Simon is on the right. For comparison, the box cover for Castlevania is below: Haunted Castle/Simon Actually Nintendo Power, July 2008 issue says that the character in Haunted Castle is Simon. Also what's up with all the non-neutral pov speculation such as "this will will assume the tie-in description" is less accurate than the content in the comic? Also unless it states the artwork in the comic is "Simon Belmont" specifically, it could just be that the artists took inspiration from previous Caslevania cover art featuring Simon, but didn't intentionally mean for the character to actually be Simon, but rather some un-named Belmont that coincidently looks like Simon.Draculvania 07:14, 14 June 2009 (UTC) I also think, this is not Simon but "Mere wall painting".--Kiyuhito 13:58, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Ok, I have removed the timeline section of the article. It seemed pretty clear to me that the comic took place after Simon's time, but that doesn't seem to be the case for most readers, so that appears to be just a theory of mine, so I'll leave it out. The story doesn't seem to fit for me if it was following the official Japanese timeline though. Ivan Bartley is the great grandson of another Bartley who had also resurrected Dracula. Nobody resurrected Dracula during Trevor's time, unless maybe you count the Pachislot game, which you can't really count. It's not entirely implausible that the comic book creators would have Christopher come after Simon, since that's where the old American timeline placed him before Castlevania Chronicles was released. The back of the box for the US version of Castlevania: The Adventure said that Dracula was back after the events of Simon's Quest. Trevor lived 100 years before Simon according to the US version of Dracula's Curse and was the first to defeat Dracula, Dracula revives once every 100 years, therefore Christopher must have lived after the time of Simon (if you only go by early American sources). --Reinhart77 15:43, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Technically Dracula was semi-resurrected again during Curse of Darkness. If the pachislot was counted it would be a third time in Trevor's time :p. Also as I recall IDW writer webpage/blog or whatever said that they worked partially with Iga on the story, how much and what they got from him who knows?Draculvania 16:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Heh, you're right on the CoD part. They did consult with Iga on some of the ground rules on how to write the comics (such as the fact it should not be done in an anime style), which is why I was surprised when it seemed like it was written as a sequel to Simon's games. I'll have to reread the beginning to make sure Bartley's ancestor really did resurrect Dracula, instead of just being one of his head-lackeys. But the way Ivan talked through the resurrection process makes it sound like it was done before. Also, the whole Totoyan thing also made it sound like the Totoyans have carried the whip for the Belmonts for ages and have always given it back to them whenever Dracula returns, but I'll have to reread that part too in case its possible they gave it to the Belmonts for reasons other than Dracula's return. I'll move details about this to a "controversy" section, rather than present it as fact. About Haunted Castle, yeah, you can "assume" the hero is Simon because on the title screen he looks like Simon in the original Castlevania, in the same way you can assume the mural in Belmont Legacy is Simon. What convinced me recently that he really, truly was Simon was that the help video created by Konami said it was Simon and named his bride as Serena. --Reinhart77 21:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Do you guys have a link to where it's mentioned the author consulted IGA about the comic? --Nagumo baby (talk) 10:47, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :I have no idea. There is reference to Bartley family in 1576 according to official timeline. This timeline may be related to this comic.--Kiyuhito (talk) 12:25, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ::I found this. Credit is done by a special thanks for Koji Igarashi. But I don't know what a special thanks means.--Kiyuhito (talk) 13:24, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Christopher's Son :Originally posted on Talk:Soleiyu Belmont (The Belmont Legacy) The name of "Soleiyu" wasn't seen although I read the comic. He is called "HIM", "CHILD", "BOY", "SON" and "HE". Yep, Christopher's son is Soleiyu. But, It may be speculation.--Kiyuhito (talk) 04:40, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :I agree. We should probably rename it. --Nagumo baby (talk) 09:03, June 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Page name is "Christopher's Son" or "Son of Christopher"? In addition, is there any good name?--Kiyuhito (talk) 12:05, June 23, 2014 (UTC) ::: "Christopher's Son" works for me, or "Baby Belmont"/"Belmont Son" maybe. A simple mention of Soleiyu (Trivia) could work to keep the reference. ;) --Chernabogue (talk) 13:51, June 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::Since there are few of his appearances, the page of a simple substance may be unnecessary.--Kiyuhito (talk) 02:25, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :::::I was also thinking just deleting the page might be easier, since then we don't have to think of a seperate name, and there's indeed very little content. --Nagumo baby (talk) 08:34, June 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I agree. Since I cannot write a good text, I would like to leave the work to someone.--Kiyuhito (talk) 12:38, June 24, 2014 (UTC)